The Exercise
by Cammiel
Summary: The tale of how Santana helps Rachel in more ways than one. Response to Pezberry week 2012: Innapropiate flirting and Living together.


Fic: The Exercise  
Rating: M+  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Rachel/Santana  
Summary: The tale of how Santana helps Rachel in more ways than one.  
Author Notes: One shot written for Pezberry week 2012. It's a mix of two first prompts: innapropiate flirting and living together. Unbeta'ed.

I'm still not completely convinced with this, because it's my first Pezberry smut. But as my best friend said after reading "I like it, but if you think it's bad at least have the consolation that it can't be worse than 'Fifty shades of Grey'" lol!

* * *

"I hate this assignment!" Rachel said while angrily throwing her Messenger bag in the couch. Santana turned around raising an eyebrow and dodging the bag by little.

"Bad day, huh?" she asked paying special attention to the frustrated expression in her roomate's face and rolled her eyes. After three years training Rachel – and by 'training Rachel' she meant 'living with her' – she had apparently tamed all her theatric tantrums by convincing her to leave them for the stage. But nonetheless, every once in a while something would bother Rachel making her cope the best way she knows… By being a drama queen.

"Awful, terrible, dreadful, atrocious, abominable, horrendous, painful even!" Rachel answered while taking her bag, sitting next to Santana and reading a piece of paper.

"Fucking shitty, you mean." The taller brunette smiled while trying to eat a little bit more of her salad.

"Pretty much," sighed Rachel. They were in silence for a couple of minutes. After all this time, Santana knew that if she asked immediately, Rachel wouldn't stop speaking until she was dehydrated. And Santana may like the girl, but she also has her limits. So while she finished her lunch and Rachel calmed while keeping reading the piece of paper, Santana took her dish to the sink and washed it - because Rachel is picky like that - and then went back to sit next to the girl who seemed mesmerized with whatever it was she was reading.

"So?" Santana asked looking at her with curiosity and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Look," she said standing up and giving her the sheet. Santana looked at the NYADA logo and then the title 'Acting exercises: exploring your limits and taking chances'. Santana laughed out loud and kept reading the list of exercises.

_1.- Accent practice: speak in different accents with your exercise partner_. Santana huffed because she knew that Rachel had an almost perfect British accent, basically because the little diva insisted on using it when she was drunk. She was ridiculous like that.

_2.- Body language: make your partner guess your expressions without saying a word_. Santana rolled her eyes and somehow the image of Rachel with duct tape over her mouth came to her mind.

_3.- Let your partner tickle your while staying expressionless._ Santana shook her head.

_4.- Pretend that you are in pain, whether it is a headache, toothache or other._ Rachel sat next to her again and Santana kept reading.

_5.- Tell a story just with your body language._ Rachel moved so she could see what point on the list Santana was reading and the taller brunette could feel her closeness.

_6.- Roleplay: pretend to be your partner._

_7.- Talk to your partner about hypothetical situations and make them blush._

Santana looked attentively to Rachel and wondered what was the problem, because all these 'exercises' seemed really basic and she knew Rachel wouldn't have any problem with them.

"So this is what has you more annoyed than when Sutton Foster didn't win the Tony?" Santana asked.

"It's not the exercises, it's my exercise partner," Rachel said with a tired voice and the understanding hit Santana.

"Jane?" Santana asked incredulously remembering the redhead that Rachel used to date back when the school year started. She could also distinctly remember the week that she had to stand Rachel's British accent because of the bitch.

"The partners were assigned and the dislike for her by most of our classmates is well known by our professors. Professor Scott thought that we were still together, so…" Rachel just sighed. Santana could see how tired she looked. It was ironic that Rachel didn't look this worn in the middle of dozens of tests and shows, but because of the slutty redhead that cheated on her with some dude.

"I guess you refused, right?" Santana asked and Rachel lowered her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't talk to that bitch!" Santana was agitated. Her dislike for Jane was well known, even back when the redhead dated Rachel. Santana never understood why if Rachel had suddenly decided to explore her sexuality and all that crap she would choose someone like Jane, she could have done so much better.

"I had to!" Rachel said defensively, "I do not want Professor Scott thinking that I do not take her class seriously despite of how infantile and superfluous her exercises are."

"I guess you had problems with exercise…" Santana looked at the list again "three, then." She couldn't understand why she was so angry. Or better said, she could, but she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"No, I remember perfectly where she is ticklish." Rachel mumbled and Santana closed her eyes, because there were things she didn't even want to think about.

"So then, what?" Santana tried to think about Sue Sylvester and the exhausting cheerio training and routines so she could stop thinking of Rachel naked… being with that bitch.

"We didn't have time to finish all the exercises, and we'll continue tomorrow. But she managed to make me blush in like… 3 seconds and told me that there was no way I could make her blush next class." Rachel was angry, and it calmed Santana that it wasn't because of Jane herself or because she still had feelings for the bitch, but because of the challenge.

Santana tried not to think about the tickling itself otherwise she would end up angry at Rachel. She's been there and done that, and Rachel's reaction was not pretty.

"What do you have in mind?" Santana asked almost wincing at how masochist she could be. She didn't need more details of ticklish places of annoying, egotistical assholes.

"I was planning on saying something that would bother her so much that would make her angry, so she could blush. I could invent something along the lines of 'I cheated on you' or 'you are a horrible person' or…" Santana laughed out loud.

"That would never ever do the trick!" Santana said laughing, "I don't wanna know what she did to make you blush, but you probably should do the same," Santana said, but Rachel's expression changed.

"I'm awful at dirty talking." Rachel looked at her intently and Santana almost jumped.

"No!" Santana said standing up.

"C'mon Santana! Help me! You know how she is, the only way to make her feel something is hurting her ego!" Rachel almost whined and Santana looked at her baffled.

"I can't believe you are asking me to teach you that, you are 22 years old! You should know by now!"

"Santana, please… Please," Rachel pouted, she fucking pouted! And after that Santana didn't stand a chance. She sat down next to her and looked at her.

"I hate you." She said seriously and with finality.

"No you don't," Rachel said smiling and Santana thought _'No, I don't.' _

"It's all about being inappropriate," Santana started to explain, Rachel nodded and looked at her with a concentrated expression that almost made Santana smile. The taller brunette moved so she closer and spoke softly into her ear, "that turns people on." She could feel Rachel shivering and she looked at her face and could already see that she had blushed. So, with the consolation that probably it didn't take much for Jane the bitch to do it, she added, "I bet you like this, Rachel. Don't you?" And Santana decided to take a step forward and moved her hand so her fingertips were barely touching Rachel's skin. The little diva nodded and Santana softly blew her heated skin, Rachel's breathing became shallow and Santana smirked and whispered "You would like me to do this to you, don't you? I bet you'd love to feel me everywhere," and without expecting it, Rachel moved to look at her and softly touched Santana's lips.

Feeling Rachel's touch almost made Santana lose control and ruin everything, but she wasn't stupid, she wouldn't ruin their friendship so she just stayed there ecstatic waiting for Rachel's next move. Rachel moved and whispered "I want to feel you everywhere, _everywhere._"

Santana closed her eyes letting herself feel. She knew that Rachel would probably say some other thing before they both would have to laugh at the situation or do something awkward like what she was already planning to do: going to take a cold shower.

Rachel's hand started to move down and Santana almost jumped, when she felt her caressing her collarbone she truly wanted to say something, but she was lost in the sensation that she kept her eyes closed and shut up.

"Is this making you wet?" Rachel whispered and Santana almost jumped.

She was about to say something when Rachel moved fast. Santana thought that she had panicked and was getting ready to chase her and talk as much as she hated doing it, but she was surprised when Rachel was suddenly straddling her and she looked at her almost panicked. Rachel didn't give her time to say anything, because suddenly her lips were against her neck, which made her moan. She could feel Rachel smiling against her skin and decided to stop it all.

"Rachel," she said, trying to move away.

"Don't you dare," Rachel said seriously, and just when Santana was going to say 'What the hell?' she felt Rachel kissing her, and almost automatically one of her hands moved to one of Rachel's hips and the other went to the back of her neck pressing her against her. Rachel's mouth was hot and damn it was fucking awesome because they just fit perfectly. Rough tongues, sweet moans, soft lips, it was all too much.

Santana started to kiss her neck making her moan. "You make me so fucking wet," Rachel said and Santana didn't know whether it was the dirty talking, the other girl moans or her cursing, but she decided to go further and slid her hands under Rachel's shirt. She stopped kissing Rachel and looked at her, the other girl smiled and rested her forehead in Santana's.

"Are you sure," Santana asked and saw the want and need in Rachel's eyes.

"Yes," Rachel whispered, but her voice didn't falter.

"Are you sure this is for all the right reasons?" Santana couldn't help asking. This was important, this was the point where everything changes and she would be damned if she ruined her options of being in Rachel's life just for being horny, just for wanting her this much.

Rachel looked at her with lustful eyes, but there was something else there, a spark that Santana had never seen. So the former cheerleader just looked at her intently waiting for an answer. It came with a kiss, a soft one, but she could feel that this one wasn't moved by lust, not completely at least. She could feel Rachel making patterns with her tongue, opening her mouth to let her kiss her profoundly, it felt like nothing else could be better and Santana knew that this was it. This was her answer. So she started caressing Rachel's skin under the shirt going up slowly and Santana groaned when she realized that the smaller girl wasn't wearing a bra, which made Rachel smirk.

Rachel started tugging Santana's t-shirt and both helped remove it. Rachel's hands immediately moved the straps and tried to undo the bra, but it was complicated, so Santana did it for her and Rachel stopped.

Santana could feel Rachel's eyes on her, and she knew that she would take the next step, so the kissed her softly and Rachel hugged her coming closer and both moaned. Santana could feel Rachel's heated skin through her clothes and their breasts against each other's, which made her wish that Rachel was absolutely naked and that made them moan. Santana started to caress Rachel's hipbones, waiting for a sign to go ahead. Rachel made the decision for her when she took off her shirt. Santana couldn't wait, she just took a hardened nipple into her mouth while pressing Rachel against her; both moaned at the sensation. Santana took it between her lips, massaging it softly with her warm tongue, while her hands caressed Rachel's ass. The other girl ground against Santana, which made them both even wetter. Rachel's fingers were entwined in Santana's hair, so she pushed it stopping her and kissing her passionately.

Neither of them could believe how overwhelming it all felt. Rachel moved so she was off Santana's lap. The taller girl felt her absence as if it was almost physically hurting, but Rachel's hands started to take off her sweatpants and with them her underwear.

Once Santana was completely naked Rachel started to lick and nibble her earlobe, eliciting a moan from the other girl. She could feel Rachel's hands everywhere, her warmth and soft skin, her delicious mouth moving to her neck making her arch her back looking for more contact and then suddenly Rachel nibbling her nipples moving from one to another making her moan louder. She could feel her fingers softly caressing her skin and moving where she needed them most.

By the time Rachel reached Santana's sex, she could feel Santana's arousal and velvety skin.

"You are so fucking wet, Santana," she moaned while kissing her hipbone and Santana moved, begging with her movements to be touched. "It's so amazing to feel you like this," Rachel sighed while barely touching her.

"Please, Rachel… I need you. Please," Rachel didn't need more and she moved her fingers caressing Santana's slit, making her moan her name.

"I've wanted you so bad, for so long," she said while sliding softly her fingers inside her lover, fulfilling her. Rachel couldn't believe the sensation and tried to suppress a moan, but she couldn't. She moved her fingers inside Santana, curling them and making her beg for release. Rachel's thumb started to circle Santana's clit slowly, changing the pressure making Santana desperate, making her dug her nails into Rachel's back. Feeling Santana clenching around her fingers, Rachel kissed her roughly, moving her tongue inside her mouth, making her feel it all.

"Come for me, Santana," Rachel whispered against her mouth and saw how her lover obeyed her command, how her muscles contracted around her fingers, how Santana silently screamed. In that moment Rachel realized that Santana's expression while reaching orgasm was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Rachel," Santana whispered trying to catch her breath, pressing Rachel against her, hugging her, kissing her neck.

"You are beautiful," Rachel said kissing her temple and caressing her side.

"Te amo," Santana mumbled against her lover's neck and it felt so liberating, so fucking perfect that she thought that nothing could top that feeling, until Rachel spoke again.

"I love you, too." And they were kissing again. This time it was slow, tempting and both were thrilled and smiled against each other's mouth.

Santana started to move her hands and felt the rough jeans of her lover against her legs and couldn't believe that Rachel still had them on, so she started to undo them.

She started to regret convincing Rachel to ditch the short skirts a couple of years ago, since the tight jeans were proving difficult to take off, so Rachel helped her, and suddenly she was there standing in from of her just with her panties. Santana was mesmerized with the view, but when Rachel offered her hand she took it and stood up, she knew what it meant, so she hugged her tight and started to kiss her softly while trying to go to her room.

They fit perfectly, their breasts pressed against each other's, their hands caressing and making lazy patterns on their backs, their tongues sliding tantalizingly into each other's mouth, and their pelvis moving looking for more contact.

"I've always wanted to have you in my bed," Santana said making Rachel moan and arch her back, which allowed her to kiss her neck while slowly laying her on the bed while she was on top.

"Santana," Rachel said out of breath. "I want to feel you everywhere, _everywhere._" She moaned repeating what she had said when this had started, which made Santana move further down and take her nipples, licking them, feeling them hard and rough against her tongue. She kissed between Rachel's breasts, just lips caressing tantalizing, sensitive skin.

By the time Santana was kissing Rachel's abs, her lover was writhing under, trying to make her move her head lower. Rachel begged when the taller girl licked her hipbones and started to play with the border of her panties. Before taking them off, Santana looked at Rachel and the sight left her breathless. There, in front of her, was Rachel Barbra Berry with a flustered expression, with damp and disheveled hair, and deep lustful eyes. So fucking sexy.

Santana couldn't wait anymore and started to kiss the inside of her thighs while taking off the last garment and Rachel groaned demanding more. When Santana saw uncovered skin, she moaned. And with her fingertips she barely touched Rachel. The little diva moved her pelvis looking for more contact, begging for Santana to do something, anything.

"You are so fucking wet, Rach." Santana said using the nickname that only came out of her mouth when she wasn't in control of the situation, when she was drunk and couldn't help express somehow what this tiny girl made her feel.

"Make me come, San." Rachel said looking into her eyes. Seeing the desperation and her own desire reflected on those eyes, Santana decided to go ahead. Her fingers started to caress slowly, felling her lover's arousal, her heat. She couldn't help looking intently at this, because it was hypnotizing and way better than any fantasy she had had about it. She moved her head and with her tongue she started to lick Rachel's sex, barely moving against her hooded clit. Rachel tried to close her legs because of the sensation, but couldn't because suddenly Santana's tongue was sliding inside her making her feel like everything was too much, like she couldn't stand something like this. Despite of feeling that way, Rachel's hand moved to grip Santana's hair pushing her against her, wanting to feel more, showing her exactly where she needed it, wanting her deeper, completely. But Santana had other plants and her tongue was replaced with two fingers while her tongue moved against her clit.

"Santana!" Rachel barely moaned and Santana could feel how close she was, so she sucked and felt Rachel climaxing. She felt her tights pressing her head, she saw her back arching, she heard her loud moans and she felt her tightening around her fingers.

Rachel could barely breathe, so just stayed there feeling Santana's fingers still inside of her, while trying to get her breathe back.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked while slowly removing her fingers and kissing softly Rachel's abs while moving to hug her.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel mumbled cuddling next to Santana and burying her head in her neck. Santana kissed her temple.

"I wish our first time together would have been more romantic," she said while caressing Rachel's side.

"I'm with you, it was all I needed for it to be perfect" she whispered against Santana's neck. "But I didn't make you blush," she added pouting and Santana laughed.

"Maybe you didn't appreciate it, but you did. Clearly you made me react." Santana said touching Rachel's face, caressing her.

"At least now I know what I should tell Jane" Rachel said smirking.

"No fucking way in hell!" Santana groaned and Rachel laughed out loud while kissing her again.

* * *

The next day, a few words and a hickey in Rachel's neck was all that took to erase Jane's superiority expression.

"I slept with Santana," Rachel said against her ear. "And it was awesome," she added smirking. That, and the jealousy that the other woman used to feel for her relationship with Santana back when they were together, was enough to make the redhead blush and look like a very unattractive tomato.

**FIN**


End file.
